Adoption
by elvingoddess135
Summary: Karasu had a child that is not his. Will Kali betray him for freedom and the hope for a new family?


_Adoption_

Chapter one: A missing Kurama, a happy Karasu, and a bad Youko

Kurama sighed. "We'll never beat them!" he whispered.

Karasu had sensed him and looked up at him from the arena below. He nodded to Kurama causing Kurama to feel _very_ uneasy suddenly. Back in the arena Karasu had stood next to Bui and then suddenly picked up an ocean blue haired little girl. She sat on his hip sucking her right thumb and grasping his coat with her tiny left hand.

'Who's she?' Kurama asked himself.

As though Karasu heard him he began to talk to him telepathically. What you never seen a child before?' he teased.

Shut up! Kurama growled.

Temper, temper! Karasu purred.

Kurama growled and turned to leave. He looked back at the little girl then turned and left the arena to find the rest of the team. He shook his head trying to get Karasu's voice out of his head. He had dropped his guard! He never did that, especially during a fighting tournament! He had cursed himself for it and now he forgot what he was doing. He looked around and suddenly realized which hallway he was in.

"Shit!" he muttered as he turned to walk back out of that hall.

Suddenly, before he was able to turn, almost feminine hands surrounded his neck. He gasped, for he knew whose hands they were.

"Leave me alone, Karasu!" he snapped.

Karasu chuckled as he leaned on him. "It is you who walked into my hallway! I thought you might want something from me for you do stand at my door!"

Kurama knew well which room was Karasu's for it had appeared in three nightmares and the first one was coming true! Karasu suddenly wrapped on hand around Kurama's shoulder and with his free hand reached into his own pocket for his room key. Kurama was completely helpless! He couldn't move his hands and arms to hit him and he could barely speak. What had Karasu done to him?! Finally Karasu had opened his door and guided Kurama inside.

"I share a room with no one! 'Tis a shame! You completely helpless while I have the advantage to do what I please for as long as I want!" he purred into Kurama's ear. "You do not know how long I have dreamed about this!"

"You!" Kurama choked out. "You gave me those nightmares!"

Karasu stopped dead. "Nightmares? What are you talking about! I wish I had that power but I don't!"

Karasu suddenly stopped and growled. "Kali!  
Kurama instantly knew he was talking about the little girl from earlier. Suddenly he fell onto a soft bed face down. Karasu turned him over easily and removed his own jacket. Soon Kurama and Karasu were nearly naked when a knock came at the door.

"Not now Kali!" he called covering Kurama's so that he couldn't call for help.

"Kay," she called sadly.

Karasu sighed and released Kurama's mouth. Instead of scolding Kurama for biting him, Karasu kissed him fully on the lips and Kurama was forced to react. Soon neither of the demons could breath and had to break the kiss. Karasu suddenly moved off of Kurama's stomach and sat on his knees before the kitsune. Kurama was trying to not let Youko's sexuality take over and react to Karasu's every touch but to no avail. Suddenly Kurama spread himself wide open for Karasu to sip and suck on his penis and balls. Karasu smiled and obeyed the kitsune's invitation by roughly pushing his middle and index fingers into his open passage. Kurama yelped from the pain then suddenly began rocking his hips with Karasu's expert hands. Karasu removed his fingers and quickly sipped up the fluids that were coming from him. Kurama moaned with pleasure and arched his hips up trying to get Karasu's tongue as deep into him as it would go. Finally reaching his peak Kurama moaned loudly cumming into Karasu's mouth just as he wanted it to.

Kurama panted and laid back on the bed. Youko Kurama had completely taken over and his sexuality was controlling him to react to everything that he was once resisting. Karasu smiled and entered his swollen shaft into Kurama's opening causing Youko to take over again. Suddenly Youko Kurama's form came out and he turned on Karasu rolling on top of him. Karasu's shaft still deep inside of him, Youko Kurama rocked his hips back and forth causing the wonderful sensation of release coming quickly. This time it as Karasu's turn to moan! All of his wildest dreams were coming true! To be with Kurama for the whole night and him reacting to his every move! Suddenly Karasu released into Youko Kurama and the Youko release on his stomach.

"My turn!" Youko Kurama purred roughly as he removed Karasu's shaft from his body.

'Shit!' thought Karasu. 'This is Youko Kurama here! He is huge!!!!!"

Suddenly Youko Kurama pushed his shaft deep inside of Karasu causing the demon to literally scream out in pain. Youko Kurama then rocked back and forth on top of Karasu causing him to pass out from the pleasure, the pain, and the weakness. Youko Kurama released quickly stabbing into Karasu to release every bit of cum into the demon.

Suddenly Youko Kurama stood up and changed to Kurama again. Kurama gasped as he replayed what had just happened through his mind. _He_ was having sex with KARASU!!! Of all demons! He quickly got dressed and ran out the door. He ran down the hall and nearly tripped over the little girl as she came out of the Team Toguro Common Room. She fell to the ground hard landing on her butt as he ran into her. She didn't cry she just looked at him and smiled. She got up and calmly walked towards Karasu's room.

Kurama ran back to his room and flopped down on his bed. "What am I going to tell Hiei and the others?!"

"Tell me what?" Hiei asked from the windowsill. "I seen you run, in thought you had a bad day, and left you alone till you said that."

"Hiei!" Kurama said nervously.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly as he walked to Kurama's side and sat next to him. "We've been looking for you all day!"

Hiei placed his hand on Kurama's back and suddenly felt Karasu's energy. He gasped and pulled his hand back quickly. He shook his head and bent down to hug Kurama. He embraced his friend and pulled him into a comforting hug. Hiei moved so that he sat against the headboards of the bed and pulled Kurama up so that his head rested on Hiei's chest. He hugged him tightly.

"It'll be alright," he whispered soothingly.

Just then Yusuke and Genkai walked into the room arguing yet again. They seen the two and stopped arguing instantly. Genkai walked to their side and sat next to Hiei on the bed. Yusuke sat on the other bed next to the one that held the three.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei looked up at them then shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know!"

"You want to talk about it, Kurama?" Genkai asked sounding tired.

Kurama didn't answer just shook his head. Hiei whispered Karasu's name and Kurama flinched at the name. The two understood automatically. Team Urameshi all knew that Karasu would do anything to get his hands on Kurama and even more importantly Youko Kurama! That is why none of the team could find him all day. Suddenly Kuwabara, Koenma, Botawn, Yukina, and Keiko walked into the room to tell them that they had no luck. They were all arguing about where they searched and if they searched everywhere. Suddenly the room went completely silent. Kuwabara gagged at the site but when he heard who had him he understood why the runt was holding Kurama the way he was. They all went to their own rooms that night to get some sleep. Kurama fell asleep in Hiei's arms but Hiei didn't seem to mind at all. He was actually holding him as though they loved each other...oh wait... they did! The two had been secretly dating for three weeks now and no one knew about it and that's how the two wanted it to be. The Team Urameshi went to sleep that night restlessly all worried about Kurama and the upcoming fight against the deadly Team Toguro!

Chapter two: The day before they fight


End file.
